Baby names
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: With his mate away on a business trip, Johnny spends his time reading over baby names and reflecting on his current condition. Warning: Mpreg, Slash


Johnny was not new to spending hours, or days flipping through reading material, although he hadn't such a heavy book load since his university years. There were millions of baby books he had in wait, all from birth to swimming lessons, he needed to know it all now because he was positive he wouldn't have the luxury of reading time when his belly went 'pop!' and the ten rambunctious pups he carried were free.

He rubbed his hand over the taut skin of his belly, it was only recently he was able to feel them moving, although he was already large, looking like he was sporting a third trimester belly when he was only beginning his second. He tried not to think about it, the idea that he was going to get bigger, much bigger, sent a fearful shiver through his body.

Although his pregnancy was more or less planned, the number of pups was far from expected, like most families he wanted, one, maybe two babies, both with individual pregnancies to lessen the stress and damage to his body, which he had been working hard to keep in shape since he was in secondary school; all his effort now seeming pointless and wasted. He failed to realize the fertility of his, and his mates species; Which both averaged litters of about six to seven.

The doctors called him 'the lucky one' for having such a hefty batch, but he was far from thankful. The quick expansion of his stomach was giving him stretch marks, and made his skin pull uncomfortably, not to mention the aching, his back and legs were especially pained, but that wasn't the only part of his body that hurt, his horns oddly enough had sudden bursts of sensitivity, which gave him migraines.

Johnny flipped to another page, today he was trying to find a name, he only had one planned out from the get go, Johnathan Jr Worthington the fourth, which would go to his first born boy. other then that he was completely lost, there was so much pressure, the names he gave his babies would be with them forever, it would be what their teachers, friends, co-workers, and enemies knew them as! They had to be well suited for both children, and adults.

He ran his finger down the list until he read the name "Lucy" for a split second he considered it cute, but then again it was to cute, it was a little girls name, what if she was to be a horrifying, independent scarer one day? Lucy was so unfitting to any woman over 20 and without blond pigtails; Plus he dated a Lucy before, not to mention the famous dog, he didn't want people thinking he was naming his baby after farm animals! No, what was he thinking, now he hated it.

He sighed, leaving the name and reading on. He adjusted slightly as his bottom was becoming numb, constantly thought the day he found himself needing to get up and move, change positions, he could not stay comfortable for more then half an hour, which made sleep a straining task. He leaned forward which made the kids inside him stir, he was so unuse to the sensation, it didn't hurt, but he didn't like it either. He got onto his knees where he lifted himself upright, vaguely wondering how long he would be able to move around with such mobility. When he was upright he held the base of his stomach so the gravity wouldn't be pulling him down so hard.

He walked to the bathroom as he felt pressure on his bladder. When he shut the door the living room was silent, an abandoned book lay on the ground with its pages opened. a familiar ringing began to chime as the phone went off, it rang again, then a third time. a tap in the bathroom turned on as the phone went silent for a little bit, then began to buzz again.

Johnny opened the door and wobbled over to it, he put it up to his ear then began to speak "Hello? Johnny speaking" He introduced, he had an idea of who would be calling, but always made sure before he answered.

"Johnny?! Are you okay? Why didn't you answer?" Johnny smirked, his assumption was spot on

"I was just using the bathroom Sull, don't get your tail in a knot" He said, taking the telephone to his chair as he sat down with only slight struggle.

"Sorry, I get a little paranoid with you there on your own in your.. condition" He heard his Big Blue clear his throat, he could picture his blushing husband now, embarrassed by the assumptions that probably ran through his head in those long minutes of panic. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need me to come home?" He sounded concerned, but then again he always did.

"No James, I told you I'd be fine. I'm not helpless, I can survive till the weekend" He insisted, running his hand over his descended belly. "How did your first meeting go?"

"Fine I suppose, little boring" He admitted "A lot of retired scarers around" He said after meeting with the scaring board, being the top scarer at Monsters Inc he and Mike were both told to accompany Waternoose on this trip, he was convinced the old guys would want to see young vibrant faces of the company if they were going to keep investments up. Now would be the worst possible time for Jame's to lose his job, although he would be the last to go, and first to get hired else where.

"Be sure to get pictures when you can" Maybe somewhere Johnny was secretly a little jealous, his husband was meeting famous and recognized scarers from all over the globe, and getting paid to do it too. He knew tonight James would be lounging in his fancy hotel, soaking his fur in a hot jacuzzi. The only thing that seemed to quell this feeling was knowing his husband was getting to enjoy some of his freedom while he could, he hoped the big blue monster he fell for would take advantage of it, but something told Johnny that the other would be per-occupied with worry to really let loose.

"What time is it there?" Sulley suddenly asked, Johnny was actually unsure, he had kept the blinds closed, and stay in the entire day , he read the clock on the wall, which said 10:43.

"Half passed 10" Johnny answered

"Hmm, you're not tired?" Sulley asked, telling Johnny to go to bed outright would likly result in some snark, he was learning how to speak with the other, without seeming bossy.

"Not really, I slept until noon" he admitted "I'll go to bed soon, don't worry. I've just been reading"

"Ohh, reading what?" Johnny loved how Genuinly intrested his mate was, it made a smile tug at his lips.

"Just going over baby names, I made it to 'L' for the girls.."

"any you like?"

"Not one" he sighed "we might need a new book"

"I'll pick one up today.. It's actually pretty early here still" Sulley said, "Don't worry about it to much, we will find the perfect names I'm sure, we still have a while to think of them" Sulley said, Johnny playfully rolled his eyes, James was always for leaving things to the last minute.

"I just like getting a head start" he smiled "Anyway, I'm going to let you get back to your convention, do try to enjoy it?"

"I'll try, it will be hard with you and the kinds in mind" he smiled "Call me when you wake up, ok?"

"Wont you be sleeping by then Sull?"

"I still want you to call alright, I want to wish you a good morning, make sure everything is alright"

"Ok, I'll cal—"

"oh and Celia is coming over tomorrow, Mike gave her a call to come check up on you"

"You really didn't have to do that" Johnny frowned, he hated having company in his condition, especially around Celia, who was a slim little thing.

"I know, but she's been bored without Mike around, so I thought you two could have a fun g— day out"

"Were you about to say girls day out?, two things Sull, not a girl and I'm not leaving the apartment"

"I'm sorry, I know, its just habit" James smiled a bit, he knew Johnny was alright if he was bickering like this.

"You better break it James, if even one of my kids calls me mom I'll castrate you" He warned, in a familiar joking manner.

"Heh, I'll work on it. Get some rest, you know how energetic Celia can be, I don't doubt shes going to tire you out"

"Alright Big blue, Enjoy yourself, I love you" He said into the phone

"I love you too, I'll miss you. Bye Johnny"

"Bye" Johnny said as he hung up the phone and leaned his head back, he felt one of the babies tiny feel push against his otherwise very found stomach, He rubbed over that spot "Aww, you wanted to say bye to daddy too?" He cooed, he would never speak to them with another monster in the room, he didn't believe they could hear him through his layer of skin, let alone comprehend what words meant. "We can talk with him some more tomorrow" He smiled as he lifted himself from the chair, rubbing his back. "It's time for bed.."


End file.
